Yoshi
' ' Yoshi is a dinosaur-like creature who appears in the Mario series. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party, the Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. About Yoshi Yoshi is the little green dinosaur that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. Yoshi are hatched from eggs. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything. They are omnivorous, but seem to enjoy tropical fruits the most, as displayed in Yoshi's Story and Super Mario Sunshine in which Yoshi can only be awakened by feeding them those fruits. Their noses can detect fruit and other secrets buried underground. Yoshi also have teeth but they are rarely seen or even used. The few times they are seen are mostly in Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island. Yoshis are really intelligent, being able to defend themselves as infants. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, they come in many colors, possibly every color of the rainbow. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi to lay them. In games such as Super Smash Brothers series the color of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs always white with green spots. Green Yoshi Green-Nothing Red-Fire Blue-Flying Yellow-Heavy Red Yoshi Green-Fire Red-Fire Blue-Fire/Flying Yellow-Fire/Heavy Blue Yoshi Green-Flying Red-Flying/Fire Blue-Flying Yellow-Flying/Heavy Yellow Yoshi Green-Heavy Red-Heavy/Fire Blue-Heavy/Flying Yellow-Really Heavy Appearances In Games Yoshi first appeared in the Super Mario World games in 1991 on the Super Nintendo. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglass-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario Advance 3, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, the Mario Kart games, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, the Mario Tennis series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, and a few others. Speech Although Yoshi is in many games, he has rarely been heard talking. The possible explanations for this are that he either has no voice or just simply makes random noises, such as saying his name. There have been a few times where he actually has a speaking part. In the Super Mario World cartoon, he is given a speaking part. This is also the case with the Yoshi that you ride on in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Later he is given a speaking part in the Paper Mario series. In these games, The Yoshis have the ability to speak. In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi can actually talk in a squeaky voice. Trivia *A fun fact about Yoshi is that in some Mario games, Yoshi can't swim, but in Super Mario 64 DS, he was the 3rd fastest swimmer. *Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Yoshi and Mario appeared In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. Category:Characters